Forbidden Love
by That2pNyoCanadaChick
Summary: Matthieu is in love with his little sister, but does she return his feelings?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Matthieu sat on the couch with his girlfriend. He was trying to watch the hockey game but she kept interrupting with her stupid questions regarding what the fuck was going on. He heard the back door open and slam shut, indicating that his younger sister was home. He smiled a bit at the thought of her.

"Mattie, pay attention to me." His girlfriend whined, straddling him to get him hard and horny.

"I'm trying to watch the fucking hockey game, Brittney." He huffed, absolutely hating that she called him 'Mattie'. That was his cousin's name, not his.

"But this is so boring!" She whined more, causing him to grit his teeth.

 _Why the fuck do I date this bitch?_ He thought to himself, _oh yeah, to make Marie- no… I can't think of her like that._

"Hey, Matt?" Marietta, his sister, called as she walked into the room, "Who's playing tonight?"

She looked annoyed that Brittney was there as she chewed on the filter of her cigarette, her habit for when shit went sideways. She sat on the loveseat next to the couch and looked at Matt.

"Your team is playing," he chuckled, looking over his sister with a slight smirk.

"Nice. I'll watch the game, you two can get a fucking room and fuck and leave me the fuck alone, eh?" She said. She hadn't been in America for as long as her brother so her French-Canadien accent was more prominent than her brother's.

Matthieu opened his mouth to say something in response but Brittney cut him off, "Don't you love me, Mattie~?" She pouted as she played with his belt buckle.

She was just pissing him off at this point. He didn't love her, honestly… the one girl he did love he couldn't have because she was; one, with someone else and two; his sister.

"Brittney, you should go," he sighed as he noted Marie's annoyance as she lit her cigarette and took a drag.

"But Mattie." The bitch pouted.

"No buts. I need to spend time with my family. I've spent all day with you and now it's time I spend time with my sister."

Brittney huffed and got up like the pissy bitch she was and glared at the Canadien girl, who just looked back lazily as she smoked before rolling her eyes and turning her attention to the hockey game. Brittney grabbed her things and stormed out.

"Good riddance," Marie muttered. She winced as she moved into a more comfortable position on the seat.

Matt rubbed his temples before running his fingers through his messy strawberry blonde hair.

"What the fuck is wrong with your bitch?" Marietta asked as she looked at her brother.

He shrugged and looked her over again. Her flannel was open and her tank top, which was white when she left, was covered in blood on the sides. He tried not to stare at her breasts as he looked her over but he could tell she got into a fight with her boyfriend, Allen… again. They had a love-hate relationship at times. Love as in they loved having sex and super kinky sex at that and hate as in she hated that he flirted with other girls… they also came close to killing each other multiple times over the last few months during their arguments.

"Another fight, eh?"

She shrugged, wincing as she did, and watched the TV, "Broke up with him and he didn't take it well." She said quietly.

 _Thank god,_ he thought to himself, _At least now I have some chance. And we can spend more time together and I can stop being jealous of that mother fucker. I'll help you, Marie. I promise. He made his thoughts stop as he looked at her._

"You okay, Marie?" He asked, concern creeping into his voice. He knew she had a hard time with how she felt and talking about it but he felt like she needed to, or at least needed to be comforted.

She didn't respond, just smoked and watched the game with a distant look. He got off the couch and sat next to her on the loveseat, the side of her hips pressed against his. He made her look at him as he took the cigarette from her lips and took a drag before putting it out in the ashtray. She looked tired and broken, her lavender eyes were duller than usual. She cared for that arrogant American asshole but she couldn't stand that he openly flirted and fucked with other women.

"Did he hurt you?" Matt hissed, he was protective of her and had seen the aftermath of one of the fallouts between Allen and Marie. He knew how violent Allen could get and how Marie wouldn't be afraid to fight back. She had stepped into numerous fights he had gotten into in high school, and she typically ended them.

"Eh… couple bottle were thrown and broken…" she mumbled.

He sighed and pulled off her flannel, causing her to yelp and whimper. It revealed thin slices across her arms. Glass was still embedded in her skin and still bleeding.

"What the fuck, Marie." He said as he looked her wounds over.

"He's not abusive, I swear. I know abusive… he just has a temper and you know mine. I don't take shit from anyone… we are- were an explosive couple… detrimental to each other. Always hurting instead of helping." She said closing her eyes and waiting for him to reprimand her like their father would.

Instead, she felt him get up and listened to him mutter in French about how he would love to beat that American's ass, making her smile slightly, as he went upstairs. She sat there, game in the background, as she felt empty and broken. She hated herself for letting this happen again.

 _I never learn,_ she thought to herself, _I always end up with bad people and Matt is always putting me back together. Maybe that's why I can't help but love him…_

Matt returned to his spot next to her and started carefully pulling out the glass. The pain brought tears to her eyes and he murmured words of encouragement as he finished. Once he started cleaning the wounds she hissed and glares at him, just making him chuckle. He then wrapped her arms in clean cloth.

"Go change out of your shirt," he said.

She sighed and went upstairs to change. He watched her disappear upstairs and sighed heavily.

~Meanwhile with Allen~

Allen sat on his couch, pissed with himself for letting her go. He really didn't think Marietta would end it with them. Yeah, he had issues with flirting with other women… and getting in bed with them… But it was her own damn fault! He wasn't to blame. She never told him how she felt or that she hated him flirting with other women.

Sure, they were together but wasn't he allowed to have some fun? Lead on a couple broods?

"Only time she talked about feelings was with her and her brother," he grumbled, drinking his beer.

She had told him one night while she was drunk that she didn't know how to feel about her brother. That she sometime loved him more than that. He laughed it off and told her she was just drunk and overthinking things. That it was probably nothing. He _wanted_ it to be nothing. No, he _hoped to God_ it was nothing.

He was pretty close to Matthieu before his sister came to live with him. She was all he would talk about at times. However, (and luckily) Allen knew how dense and oblivious Marie was when it came to things like romantic feelings. She knew her feelings but couldn't tell if someone else had feelings for her.

"Don't worry, Doll-face. I'll fix this" he said to the silent emptiness around him. He had a feeling that it really wasn't her fault, that he needed to stop blaming her for leaving him. He was the one who kept pushing her away with his impulses. Their arguments always revolved around him cheating.

He couldn't lose her to Matt. That would just add insult to injury. He growled at the thought, "I'll get you back, Baby Doll. I'll fix this and get you back and keep you away from that fucker." He growled as he stood up, grabbing his nail filled bat.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie came back downstairs wearing one of Matt's old hockey jerseys, a pair of spandex shorts, and knee high socks with little polar bears on them. Her pale, sullen skin was still tender and sore from the abuse it received from not just earlier but from running through the woods behind their house, trying to run from herself and her pain. She returned to her spot on the loveseat, her body pressing against his, as she rested her head on his shoulder. She wanted to cry but was scared to, she was scared to be seen as weak. He put his arm around her and gently rubbed her arm.

"You can cry, you know. I won't tell." Matt whispered sensing how she felt.

She buried her head in his shoulder and cried into it as her rubbed her back gently. He pulled a blanket around them and let her cry. Once she was done, he wiped away her tears and they watched the rest of the hockey game. She fell asleep with her head in his lap, exhausted by the day and crying. He ran his fingers through her hair, missing how long it was but she had told him she needed a change to help her move on. _Can you really move on from it though?_ He asked himself, _you were raped by your first boyfriend, Marie… and no one was there to save you until it was too late and the damage was done..._ It was after that when Matt realized he needed to be there for her, that he couldn't lose her, he would never let her get hurt like that ever again.

Matt carefully picked her up and carried her to her room. He set her in her bed and tucked her in, watching as she cuddled an old polar bear stuffed animal he got for her years ago. He smiled to himself and kissed her cheek.

"Je t'aime, Marié." He whispered as he left her room, closing the door silently with a heavy sigh.

Matt trudged back down the stairs and laid on the couch. He flipped through the channels on the television as he lit himself a cigarette. He wanted to get revenge like he had for the bastard who raped her. Allen had hurt her and now he had to pay for bringing her to tears, she almost never cried and for him to hurt her that badly was saying something. Matt let him hurt her too many times, saw her cry and heard her cry too many times over the stupid American boy.

 _Fucking bastard. I thought you were my friend, that I could trust you to take care of my délicat petite sœur,_ he thought bitterly as he growled in anger, _You have only proven what I already knew, that I am the only one who can actually love her and not hurt her. I'm the only one up to the task, you had your chance and you failed. I will make you pay._

He grabbed his phone and noticed he had nearly 20 new text messages all from Brittney. He groaned audibly in frustration, her messages only adding to his anger as he texted her :

 **M : We need to talk tonight.**

 **B : What about Mattie?**

 **M : Us. Come over in a couple hours.**

 **B : Kk - love you~**

"Idiot." Matt muttered, tossing his phone on the table as someone banged loudly on the door. "Who the fuck is it now?" He growled as he got up to answer the damn door.

Allen stood, waiting on the porch of the Canadiens' house with his bat slung across his shoulder. Truthfully, he didn't have a plan. He just wanted his girlfriend back and he planned to beat the shit outta Matt. Then he hoped to have some sweet apology sex with Marie, it's worked before when they've gotten into arguments.

Matt opened the door and glares at the auburn haired man, "What the fuck do you want, Allen?" He said coldly, growling as he spit out his name. His violet eyes filled with anger and annoyance.

Allen smirked, "Ma Doll-face home?" He asked cockily.

"She's busy." Matt said going to slam the door shut but Allen shoved his way in.

"Doing what exactly?" He demanded, "Fucking you!?" He was starting to get pissed just thinking about Matt and her having sex rather than him and her.

"No, fucktard. She's passed the fuck out because she's fucking depressed again because of you!" He snapped, shoving Allen against the wall, banging him repeatedly against it as his bat fell out of his hand, "So get the fuck out of our house and leave us the fuck alone!"

"She's not depressed," Allen countered, struggling to get out of his grasp, "She's always moody when she's not being fucked."

"You don't know shit about my sister" he growled.

Allen broke out of his hold and scoffed, "Is that another one of your fucking fantasies, Williams? Her being depressed and needing you, her big brother, to 'protect' her and put her back together?" He mocked causing Matt to swing, punching him and giving him a bloody nose, "That's fucked up, bro. Using your sister like that."

"It's not a fucking fantasy I have, you fucking cunt." He growled as Allen swung back, "I fucking hate seeing her like this."

"So you wanting to fuck her isn't a fantasy?" He countered as the blonde male lunged at him.

"Shut the fuck up. I trusted you, Allen," he growled, tackling the auburn male, hitting him repeatedly, "I promised Marietta that she would be safe here! That the past wouldn't repeat itself and you are making a fucking liar out of me by hurting her!"

Allen spit into Matt's face and wrestled with him so he was on top of the Canadian. He returned the favour to him as he started punching him, giving him a black eye and broken nose just like he did to him.

In the midst of their fighting, throwing insults at each other, yelling at each other, and breaking a lap, Marie looked at them from the top of the stairs. The noise had woken her up. She looked disheveled, her strawberry blonde hair was messy and her cheeks were tear stained from crying in her sleep, she still felt awful and empty. She walked down the stairs silently and grabbed her brother's fist as he swung back to hit Allen again.

He looked up at her in surprise, regret crossing his features as well. Both men stared at her. She looked so young and helpless, no more than 18, when in actuality she was 21, four years younger than them.

"That's enough," she said simply, her voice was strained.

Matt stood up and started to apologize to her but she held her hand up, stopping him. Allen looked away ashamed. Both were expecting her to reprimand them for their actions.

"Go sit in the dining room, Matthieu. Allen, you sit on the couch. Shut the fuck up and be fucking quiet. Do you understand me?" She hissed in annoyance as the two men nodded and went where she told them to.

She went to get the first aid kit as well as a heavy book which she planned to use on them for their stupidity. She understood why Matt went off on him but she didn't understand why Allen went off on her brother. She went to Allen first, wanting to get him out of their house as soon as possible. She smacked him hard in the head with the book before she started treating his wounds.

"That's my Doll" he chuckled with a smirk as he looked his (ex)girlfriend over, squeezing her breast as she leaned over him.

"I'll hit you again, Allen," she warned. She sounded lifeless to him, her voice lacked her sarcastic tone, and he was starting to understand and see what Matt meant.

"Matt was saying history is repeating itself, Baby Doll," Allen said carefully, "What does he mean?" His ruby red eyes met her gorgeous but oddly dull lavender ones. He had never seen her like this and it broke his almost nonexistent heart.

"I've made these mistakes before." She said as she grabbed his nose, "Been with very bad people and it almost got me killed." She roughly set his nose causing him to yelp in pain before she carefully finished her work, "If you think I'm coming back to you, I'm not. I'm tired of just being your sex toy. I'm tired of being used for sex. I'm tired of not feeling good enough for you. Now get the fuck out and get your fucking shit together and maybe, _maybe_ , then I'll consider taking you back. Until then, stay the fuck away from me."

He stared at her in disbelief. Her walls were already so high and the only one she had let in was her brother… Allen really did love her. Not just her body or how kinky she was but her attitude and sarcastic remarks. He loved how she ignored all the men who would flirt with her in the bar and pay for her drinks. He loved that he didn't have to worry about… her... cheating… On him. Unlike him. Unlike how he treated her. He really did treat her like she was just a sex toy and he didn't even realize until it was too late.

"I'll try, Doll. I promise." He said as he got up, picking up his bat and watching her walk away into the dining room before he left. He was starting to understand her pain and anger as his sorrow and remorse started to set in. She was all he thought about as he rode his motorcycle home.

Matt was silent as she fixed him up, she had smacked him with her book and he knew he deserved it. He rubbed the spot she hit but he had nothing to say to her. She hated seeing him like this, she blamed herself for him getting hurt. _It's all my fault that this happened,_ she thought to herself. He looked in her eyes, his full of sorrow and longing.

"You haven't broken your promise, Matthieu." She said softly in French, cupping his cheek gently as she leaned in, "It's my own stupidity and naïve nature that has gotten us in this mess…"

"I… I just don't want you to get hurt again… I don't want to lose you like I almost did…" he whispered, desperately wanting to tell her how he felt. He wanted to show her how much he loved her.

"And as long as I have you right beside me, you won't. And I won't be in pain with you near me." She whispered softly, releasing his cheek.

 _I need you more than you even know, Mattie…_ she thought, using the nickname she knew he hated but only ever in her mind and memories. She put the supplies away, glad her back was turned to him so he couldn't see her faint blush. She picked up the kit and walked out of the room.

"I'm breaking up with Brittney tonight," Matt called to her as he quickly got up to follow her.

"Why?" She asked, turning to face him, confusion gracing her delicate features. The features he absolutely loved, her soft, full lips he just wanted to taste…

He went to her and gently took the first aid kit out of her hands, tossing it to the side onto the couch, and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Because I love another woman and I always have loved her more than Brittney."


End file.
